The Original Fairy
by charmedfan120
Summary: Not long after the events of Children of Darkness. In Storybrooke, Hazel discovers Fairy Magic is fading along with fairies. Hazel and Prue must return to the Lost Realm to figure out what the cause is. Upon their return, they encounter the Original Fairy and how the fairy race came to be along with Hazel's past!


**Chapter 1.**

While Rick is the Enchanted Forest searching for his Father's side of the family, Robin is over in Sherwood Forest visiting the Merry Men and her big brother Roland. Out of her group of friends, only herself is in Storybrooke along with Prue and Gideon remain in Storybrooke. Prue, however, is preparing to leave for OZ to visit her Mother's grave on the anniversary of her death. Gideon spends most of his time in the Vault trying to get the chosen Children of Darkness ready to start their new lives in Storybrooke. Today is a special day for the fairies. Today is the day when Fairies celebrate there thousand years of serving the side of good.

Hazel thought today would be peaceful. But it turns out fate would never be on her side. Making her way to the park to meet Elizabeth aunt of Rumplestiltskin and her mentor and only mother figure she's ever had in her life. Hazel, has been a fairy for as long as she could remember. She's never known a life and sometimes she wonders what it would be like to be mortal? Hazel notices people running in a panic.

"What's going on?" Hazel asks a running resident of Storybrooke.

"She's free the Black Fairy is free." The resident answered.

"Oh, no," Hazel says to herself as she begins to run into the direction where everyone is running away from.

"Show yourself, saviour, bring me little Lucy and I be on my way. I'll fetch Gideon later." Black Fairy shouts.

"Fiona, enough," Hazel shouted back.

"You think you can stop me, child." Black Fairy chuckles.

"I've been a fairy a lot longer than you, Fiona," Hazel replies as she pulls out her wand.

"But are still weaker." Black Fairy snarls. Before goes to fire a blast of Dark Magic only to see a few sparks of Dark Magic fly from her hand!

"You were saying," Hazel says before firing a blast of magic knocking the Black Fairy onto the ground.

"My magic, impossible." Black Fairy spoke shocked at the state of her powers.

"Running low on batteries, I see oh well you're going back to your cell and you won't need them there," Hazel responds as she makes a gesture with her wand restoring the broken enchanted chains. Then Hazel uses her magic once more to transport Fiona back to her cell.

* * *

After that incident, Hazel was finally able to meet up with Elizabeth. Elizabeth was shocked and concerned when Fiona escaped from her prison.

"Elizabeth," Hazel said.

"Hazel, I haven't seen you in a while," Elizabeth replies.

"I know I'm sorry it's just that we've been trying to further carry on developing our Vocalisation Magic." Hazel apologised.

"I understand I also noticed that you do spend quite a lot of time with Rick," Elizabeth says.

"Well, we're spending less time together since he left for the Enchanted Forest with Derek."

"And you're afraid that he might not return." Elizabeth assumes.

"No, I know he will return its just that. I don't know what he will be like when he does return." Hazel responds.

"There is more isn't they Hazel, you can tell me what else troubles you," Elizabeth spoke.

"It's Fiona when I faced her it was far too easy." Hazel answers.

"How was it far too easy?" Elizabeth asked.

"Fiona is the most powerful practitioner of Dark Magic. First Fiona, second the Dark One rather Dark Ones before their magic was destroyed. Then Gideon and the other Children of Darkness. Before finally Zelena, Regina and lastly Cora. But when she tried to attack me, it was like her magic was running low very low." Hazel explains.

"That doesn't make sense there no reason for her magic to fade. My sister would never give up on her magic its, not in her nature." Elizabeth replied.

"She's back in her cell now. But I have to figure out what caused this to happen." Hazel responds.

"Then you have my help," Elizabeth says.

"Thank you, Elizabeth, I know eventually Gideon and Prue will find out. But I don't want Prue to cancel her plans on going to visit her mother's grave. And Gideon, he needs to finish the work he started in the Vault. The Vault has agreed to let a select few of the deceased Children of Darkness to leave their chambers to try and live in Storybrooke for a full year. And Gideon needs time to figure out how to give them corporal bodies without making a cruel and malicious sacrifice." Hazel told Elizabeth.

"So, we keep this to ourselves apart from the Saviour, Regina, Rumple," Elizabeth said. Hazel nods in agreement.

* * *

An hour later Hazel, found herself at the convent. She was greeted by the other fairies all but Blue. Who was busy sorting out their magical artefacts. Normally any other fairy would bother to knock on the door to the room that stores the magical artefacts. But Hazel, on the other hand, is not like the other fairies. Hazel just enters the room and disrupts Blue.

"Hazel, you must know its rude not to knock," Blue spoke annoyed.

"Well, Fiona has taken all the manners for today," Hazel replies.

"Fiona! What do you mean Fiona?" Blue questions.

"Somehow she broke out of her cell. And her magic is weak beyond weak like she has low on batteries. This something that no one but us out of the other fairies can know." Hazel says.

"Well, this is impossible you can't just lose magic, Hazel. Its unheard of." Blue tells Hazel.

"I know but whatever is causing this needs to be discovered. Who knows what it is and for all we know it could be directed at us." Hazel spoke.

"Who would come after, us and after all this time we haven't been targeted in years." Blue points out.

"I don't know but you're a fool if you think our enemies wouldn't find us here eventually. And us fairies have made many enemies over the years. Just because we try to help and protect children doesn't mean people don't hate us." Hazel reminds Blue.

"I know of a spell that can pinpoint our enemies if they are close by. But the price is the spell can only be cast once by per-person and you need a potion that consists of something that represents all fairies in this realm." Blue told Hazel.  
"Then let's get started," Hazel spoke.

End of chapter 1.


End file.
